


So Loved

by punkflaming0



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dalton's heroes, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Jack Dalton, Hurt/Comfort, I love my man, My baby Jack deserves better, Not Beta Read, Poor Jack Dalton (Macgyver 2016), Vulnerable JackDalton, jackgyver, macjack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: Mac never imagined that Jack was like that.Respected.Loved.The one the team will protect first.A man someone would die for.





	So Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kids!! I'm back with some hurt;comfort mac/jack because s3ep2 went directly to my feelings.  
> I LOVE emotional Jack and i hope yall enjoy this ride through jack's emotional side.  
> Im working on writing an angst fanfic showing Jack's ptsd but... it'll take time.
> 
> AND It's been a long time since i wrote something this big!! 1k!!! So many words ugh im a noice writer uwu
> 
> I hope you guys read and enjoy this work.
> 
> ps: im probablly changing my username in the next weeks but... the works will remain untouched, lovely as always uwu

Mac never imagined that Jack was like  _ that. _

 

Respected.

 

Loved.

 

The one the team will protect first.

 

A man someone would die for.

 

That made Mac feel egocentric. Yes Jack started as his overwatch and became his friend and partner but… He had a life before Afghanistan.

 

Was that life better than the one he's living nowadays?

 

After the reunion on the back deck of his house, Mac couldn't stop thinking about what they said. Daltons’s heroes? So Jack is the leader? Then why Matty acts like Jack is the worst of the team? Why Riley treats him only like the annoying ex-boyfriend of her mom?

 

Maybe Mac is treating him wrongly too.

 

Jack deserves better.

 

After all the last man leaves, Mac closes the door and goes back to the kitchen counter, where's Jack is drinking his third dose of whisky. Jack probably has the same thoughts as Mac.

 

“You know man,” Jack says when he listens that by the sound of Mac’s steps his closer to the counter. “These men… They respect me like no one has ever done before.”

 

“How do you feel about that?” Mac takes from Jack's hand the bottle of whisky before he pours in his cup the fourth dose. “Good?”

 

“I don't actually know if I deserve all the love they gimme ya know?” Jack breathes heavily and rests his heads on his hands, elbows on the counter. “With time I got so used to be treated like shit that---”

 

“Nobody treats you like shit!” Sitting on another stool, Mac grabs Jack's arms and forces the older man to look at him. “You're just emotionally unstable for what happened this week, revisiting your past, meeting your Delta friends… It's just----”

 

“No, Mac” Jack interrupts his friend with a sad smile freeing his arm from Mac's hand. “For Matty I'm the first option to be send back home if this team starts to fail on missions, for Diane I'm the worst ex-boyfriend ‘cause i never called back---”

 

“Jack.”

 

“For Riley I'm not even a stepfather ‘cause a loser like me can't have a kid. Not even my friends needs me, they have their families and new friends and I'm waiting for the moment  _ you  _ will say you're tired of me.”

 

Mac could count how many tears Jack had in his eyes. A stubborn tear runned down his cheek before he could hide his vulnerability.

 

“What are you feeling?” Mac asked Jack right after the other man left his sit to grab a bottle of water in the fridge.

 

Jack replied with a shrug.

 

“Jack, I---”

 

“If I have died in Cairo, you'd be missing me until now or I'd be already just a memory?” Jack asked with a blank facial expression.

 

Mac just got caught with his guard low. He never imagined that Jack could be that sensitive. The boy scout didn't even know what to answer but the obvious.

 

“I would be missing you everyday of my life, Jack.” Mac forced a smile, his chest was burning too much to look happy. “I would never forgive me if you had died on me.”

 

“Just for the guilty, or because you liked me?”

 

It was like Mac had received a punch on his stomach. He would never think about Jack after his death just for eventual guilty… He's not that superficial!

 

“Jack you're my best friend and---Jack…”

 

Mac walked towards Jack and took off his hands the bottle. Jack was acting like a  _ boy _ so Mac needed to take care of him as if he was one.

 

So Mac hugged Jack so tight, pulling him so close that Jack’s tears were wetting Mac’s burgundy shirt.

 

Jack is really the strongest man someone can see, emotionally and physically, enduring much more stress and pain than any other human being could think it was possible… But even heroes fall sometimes.

 

And Mac couldn't let Jack go. He hugged Jack till the man stopped crying. The invisible wall around Jack's emotions was so full of wounds that it was a surprise to see Jack handling all the stress of the last mission without a breakdown in the middle of a foreign land.

 

When Jack finally relaxed on Mac's arms, he freed the older spy. Jack was strong enough to look Mac in the eyes after what he would call - in the future -  _ his scene _ .

 

“I need to go home, but thanks for the beers and the dinner.” Jack forced a smile, acting like nothing happened.

 

“You're not going anywhere, soldier.” Mac says while guiding Jack to the living room’s sofa. “You sleep here, stay safe, and I'll sleep well too.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes but kicked his shoes off of his foot as soon as his butt hit the sofa. He was so drained he was glad Mac bought the best sofa of Los Angeles.

 

“If Matty asks you something, I'm fine.” He said with his voice slow, eyes almost closing. “I texted her saying I'd love to hand her my resignation letter tomorrow, but can you tell her I was just drunk?”

 

Mac smiled to Jack’s last sentence. Emotional and drunk Jack aren't good together.

 

“Blanket?” Mac offers to Jack who’s just turning to his side to sleep. “Jack?” The answer is just s move of his head.

 

Less than a minute later Mac comes back with a blanket and covers Jack, the way only a best friend would do - with an orange fluorescent blanket.

 

“Thank you, kid” Jack says with his voice rough, he's probably crying again. “I'm glad I saved your life more than once.”

 

Mac smiles like a weight had left his shoulders. He always respected Jack, his limits, his bravery, his strength, because Jack has many capabilities.

 

Next morning Jack is hangover and with his eyes swollen while listening to Matty’s lecture about: if you ever get drunk again and text me you'll be fired.

 

Because Jack is Matty’s best soldier and Mac’s best friend. Jack should know by now he's loved enough for all his talents.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that work.  
> So... Since s1 till now, have you guys really believed that Jack was a rock?  
> Talk to me!!!
> 
> Se yall in my next work.


End file.
